


We Do Better, When We Are Together, Don't We ?:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Pono Kaulike (Justice for All) Series: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Beating, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bruises, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuts/Scrapes, Dinner, Drama, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Electrocution, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e18 Pono Kaulike (Justice for All), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fake Character Death, Falsely Accused, General, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Original Character Death(s), Physical Abuse, Prison, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers, Slash, Torture, Tragedy, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny was glad that Steve was with him, But one particularly night, He was glad that his lover was there with him, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my others & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	We Do Better, When We Are Together, Don't We ?:

*Summary: Danny was glad that Steve was with him, But one particularly night, He was glad that his lover was there with him, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

It was such a wonderful night, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was on cloud nine, cause he has the love of his life, His partner, & best friend, Commander Steve McGarrett, who was tending to him, making sure that he was comfortable, as he was recovering from his injuries, & he was due to go back into the field, by the end of the week, He just got back from New Jersey, & made sure that his family was okay, since, they are dealing with Matt's death.

 

He was surprised by a romantic dinner, & Steve was making sure that he pulled out all of the stops, cause he was known by the moniker, "Smooth Dog", & the blond thought he did earn his nickname, cause he was always making everything so smooth, as he makes his moves in & out of the sack, He sighed contently, as he sat down, after he helped with the part of the clean up, while the handsome brunette handled the rest. Then, Steve wrapped his arms around his lover, & said with a smile, "Everything okay, Gorgeous ?", Danny blushed at the compliment, & told him this.

 

"I am not **_really_** gorgeous, Steve, I mean it, I am just a regular person, just like you,  & everyone else", The Blond said with a sad tone, "You came from your mother, who is very beautiful, Your dad is handsome, Embrace it, To me, You are special, Capische ?", The Loudmouth Detective said with a smile, "I got it", Steve helped him out of the chair, & said, "Good, Come on, Detective, We got a long day ahead of us tomorrow, Let's get some sleep, shall we ?", Danny nodded, & said, "Lead the way", & they headed inside, & up to their bedroom.

 

They got settled into their bed, after they did their usual routine, They made out for awhile, & there was handjobs, & blowjobs, They slowly worshiped each other's bodies, tortured, nibbled, & licked each other's nipples. They washed up, while they had made love in the shower, & they dried each other off, & they put on some sleep shorts, & cleaned up the bed, & then they lay back down it on the clean sheets, & held each other, "I am so fucking lucky to have you in my life, Danno, I prayed that God would sent me someone great in my life, but he did one better, He sent the _best_ thing that ever happen to me, I am forever grateful to him,  & to _**you**_ , Cause you rescued me", Danny cleared his throat, of the upcoming emotion, that was gonna overtake him.

 

"You rescued me too, Super Seal, I mean it, Steve, I was such in a crappy situation at HPD, Cause of you, & forming Five-O, I got respect now, Whenever I enter the building, I owe all of the past wonderful 5 years to you, Thank you for recruiting me, Even though, I was fighting the first couple of months, I am honored to be your partner, & best friend, But the extreme honor of sharing your life, & home, It makes me so happy, Cause I know that we will have a great future, & we will always back each other up, & stick together", The Handsome Brunette said, "Yep, As long as we do it, We will be an unstoppable force", He kissed him on his sweet lips, "Good night, Danno, Have a great sleep, Try not to let the nightmares get to you", "You too", The Former New Jersey Native said, as he kissed him back, & they snuggled & cuddled together, as they fell asleep.

 

_< The Dream>:_

_Danny couldn't believe it, He was sleeping with the most smoking guy of all of Oahu, Now he is back in his hellhole prison in Colombia, when he thought he beaten the official channels, & he was back in Hawaii, safe & sound with his family, & friends. He was looking for away to escape, but there wasn't any, & he heard voices, which terrified him._

_"Detective Williams, You will never escape, We made sure of that, Plus, You are doomed, & so is the most person of your life, He wanted to say hello to you", Before he knew it, Steve was strapped into a chair, & he was barefoot, & shirtless, with electrodes all around his body, Danny cried out, "Steve !", "Danny, Stay away, They will kill you, Don't do a thing, Don't _**let**_ the bastards win !", he exclaimed, He exclaimed in anger, "You Bastards, Leave him alone, He is a good man, Don't do it !", "Sorry, Commander McGarrett, But Marco Reyes was a good man too,  & a friend to our business, It was nice knowing you", Suddenly there was a shock, & Steve was convulsing, til he was unconscious, & was dead, before Danny knew it._

_"Bastards, I ** _will_** kill you all, Every last one of you, I....", "No, You won't, Cause you will be dead,  & there is no way to escape", The Voice said, Suddenly a group of the prisoners came up to him, & the blond was fighting him off, & he was no match, He was trying to protect his body, but it was useless, He welcomed death, & he just wanted to be wherever Steve was, **"I am coming, Super Seal, It won't be long now"** , he thought to himself, Suddenly he was flashing backwards into the darkness._

_< End of Dream>_

 

He woke up in a cold sweat, screaming, Steve woke up instantly, & was comforting him, Danny felt the familiar strong arms holding him, & he said over, "You were dead, You were dead", like a chant or mantra, "I am here, Danno, So are you, We are at my house, Safe & sound", Danny took in the surroundings, "We do better, when we are together, Don't we ?", he asked with a smile, "We sure do, Danno, We sure do", He hugged his golden adonis to him, & felt the tension leaving Danny's body, & they went back to their peaceful sleep, this time of dreaming of their perfect & beautiful future together.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
